A Fight for our Happy Ending
by Juliebug45
Summary: "Emma felt like she was punched in the gut. She stayed quiet but inside she was screaming inside. How could she have cancer it didn't even run in her family? Regina finally got her happy ending in marrying the blonde but now what was Regina going to do without her? Was she going to die?" DISCLAIMER* I DON'T OWN OUAT
1. Chapter 1

It was cold outside and lightly snowing when the blonde walked into doctor's office she had been coughing for days and each day things got worse. Regina begged her to go see the doctor but the blonde was stubborn and it wasn't until she coughed up some blood that she scheduled a mandatory appointment with Doc.

Her hands were sweating even though she had just come in from the freezing cold. She hated going to the doctor or hospital. Regina her wife had wanted to come be with the blonde but she insisted that it was just a cold and that she could take care of herself.

She looked up when a nurse walked into the room and called her name, "Mrs. Emma Mills?" She stood up as she coughed into a Kleenex and walked into Docs office. He immediately motioned for her to sit down as he pulled out his stethoscope and asked her to breathe in and out. She could see worry etched into his features and she felt all of her blood drain from her body. It was just a cold right?

He cleared his throat, "Emma, we are going to run some tests on you. I'm afraid that this is not a simple cold. We need to make sure that you don't have an infection or pneumonia. What other symptoms have you been experiencing?"

The blonde shifted in her seat as she began to cough uncontrollably; she could taste the bitter rustic taste of blood fill her mouth and come out onto the once white tissue. She tried to hide the tissue but Doc immediately put on white gloves and grabbed the soaking red tissue from the blonde's hand. "Emma how long has this happened?"

Emma looked up at Doc once she caught her breath, "I noticed blood yesterday that's when I made an appointment." Why was he looking at her like that? What was wrong with her? He placed the tissue in a contamination baggy and wrote a few things on his clipboard. "Okay a nurse is going to come in to run a few tests and draw blood.

We have this special machine that can test the blood much faster so it won't take hours, at most it will only take 30 minutes. I also want to take an x-ray of your chest." She was silent as he walked out of the room.

A nice lady with brunette hair walked into the room carrying a few empty test tubes and a syringe with a butterfly needle attached to it. She didn't mind getting her blood drawn but she felt nervous about what the tests would show. Apparently the nurse picked up on her anxiety and smiled at her, "Don't worry it will be over before you know it. Doc will take care of you."

Emma just smiled at the woman as the sweet woman began to draw the blood from her pale arm. Her whole chest hurt and she felt so much fear. She wished that her wife was with her she needed to feel reassured. The nurse put a Band-Aid on the blonde's arm and walked out of the room. A few minutes later Emma took an x-ray of her chest and she was sitting in the waiting room waiting for the test results to come back.

She fidgeted with her wedding ring it was a habit that she and her mother shared when they were nervous. The sweet lady who had drawn blood from her earlier called out her name. The blonde felt her world shake as she sat back down in Docs office. She could feel her stomach tighten in knots as she saw worry and sympathy etched into Docs face.

"Emma, I'm afraid I have bad news." He took a deep breath as he looked down at his clipboard as if looking for the right words to tell her. "You have lung cancer…"

Emma felt like she was punched in the gut. She stayed quiet but inside she was screaming inside. How could she have cancer it didn't even run in her family? Regina finally got her happy ending in marrying the blonde but now what was Regina going to do without her? Was she going to die? How long did she have to live? What about Henry? Doc could see the blonde's emotions going haywire yet she still held herself together.

"Emma, it's barely even there but it is and we need to remove it. I am going to talk to Dr. Whale and see when we can set up a date to have surgery. We will figure this out." He placed his warm hands on her shaking hands as she nodded her head in understanding. She started to get up to leave when he spoke gently to her, "I think it be best if you stayed here over night so we can keep watch over you."

She shook her head as she walked out of the door putting on her red leather jacket, "I am going to go back to my family and enjoy what little time I might have left with them." Before he could even respond she half walked and half ran out of there and got in her yellow bug. She could feel the hot tears falling down her face.

It was snowing harder now and before she could react her car began to spin out of control. Her car hit the metal pole that was a block away from her house.

* * *

Regina was pacing up and down her living room constantly calling her wife's cell phone. She should have been home by now. She felt something was wrong; she just knew something was up. She immediately called Snow's cellphone to see if the blonde had maybe stopped by the apartment after her doctor's appointment. Snow answered the phone, "Regina. What is it what's wrong?"

Regina literally never called or bothered with Snow unless something was wrong. "Have you seen or heard from Emma today? She hasn't come home yet?"

Snow could hear the worry in the mayor's voice and she also had a very bad feeling about her daughter being missing. The snow was falling harder now. "I haven't seen Emma today. Charming and I will walk to the station and see if she is there." Regina was putting on her black coat as she spoke into the phone, "if you find her give me a call. I'm going to go out a look for her too."

The brunette walked out into the freezing cold and prayed that her wife was okay. She walked for about ten minutes when she saw the yellow bug wrapped into the cold metal pole. She could feel all of the blood drain from her face. Oh God Emma! She ran over to the car and immediately tried to open the door but it was jammed shut. The blonde was bleeding severely from her head.

She was slumped over the steering wheel and she was unconscious. Regina immediately noticed the tears stains down her wives beautiful snow white skin that appeared pale. Why had her wife been crying? Was it something the doctor told her? She pushed aside her questions as she called for an ambulance. She also called Charming.

David answered his phone immediately. They had already checked the station and they were making their way to Regina's house. "Regina, have you found Emma?" His face became worried when he heard that his daughter was in a car accident and that the mayor couldn't get Emma out of the car. He clicked his phone shut as he began to run. Snow followed her husband as her own fears surfaced to the top, her baby was in danger.

Regina tried everything she could think of but the metal doors weren't budging. She turned around when she saw Charming running towards them. He found some inner strength deep inside of himself and pulled the door right off the hinges. Regina immediately took the seat belt off of her wife.

"Emma, please open your eyes. Please don't die. We are going to get you to the hospital stay with us. She slowly picked up the blonde in her arms. The ambulance arrived just in time and they quickly got her on the gurney and into the ambulance. Snow was crying in Charming's arms as Regina got in with her wife she looked at Charming, "meet me at the hospital."

* * *

**Well this is the first chapter and I will update soon. Let me know what you think. This won't end up in tragedy it will eventually have a happy ending but there will be a lot of angst and drama as well as hurt/comfort. Thank you for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

Doc was discussing Emma's case with Dr. Whale when they heard screaming and crying coming from the Emergency room. The two doctors immediately looked shocked as they saw the paramedics rush the blonde in the emergency room. Dr. Whale quickly started to get an update on the blonde as he tended to her; while Whale tended to the blonde, Doc made his way over to a very hysterical Regina.

Doc took Regina to the waiting room not wanting the mayor to go into shock seeing her wife unconscious and bleeding. "Regina, what happened? I just saw Emma at our appointment about an hour ago?"

Regina just shook her head as tears fell down her face. "I don't know what happened. I got worried when it was taking too long for her to come home and I went outside to look for her and I saw her car had hit a metal pole about a block away from our house. She was coming home and that's all I know." Doc just nodded his head as his beeper beeped for him to go see Dr. Whale.

Dr. Whale had managed to stitch up the blonde's forehead and clean up the blood that had once covered her pale face. Whale looked over at Doc as he stepped away from the blonde,

"Doc, I think we should take her to surgery and remove a part of her lung. The part that is cancerous. As long as the cancer is in her body the weaker she will become, and the quicker it can spread." Doc just nodded his head approvingly, "What is the update on the damage that the car accident caused on her body? Is there any brain damage that we need to worry about?"

The younger doctor looked through the papers and x-rays clipped to his clipboard, "she has a concussion and there are no signs of any brain damage. She also has three broken ribs. Do you want to talk to the family or should I?"

Doc took a look at the blonde and nodded his head, "prep for surgery. I will go talk to the family since I have known them longer and they trust me more. Regina still has to sign a few papers before we can start surgery but I know she will say yes. It's the only chance for Emma to survive."

* * *

Regina jumped out of her seat when Doc came back into the waiting room; he fidgeted with his name badge. "Regina, did Emma tell you what we discovered at her appointment?" The brunette just shook her head and felt a sickening feeling sweep over her. The old but very alert doctor softened his features,

"Regina… Emma wasn't sick with a cold. She has lung cancer…" Regina nearly fell to the ground but Doc caught her in his arms before she could even fall to the floor. Sobs came from her body as she began to scream in horror; she didn't care that she was in public and was making a scene, her wife was dying.

She finally calmed down enough to where she was able to get herself seated in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs in the beige colorless waiting room. "Doc, please can you save Emma? Please tell me there is something you can do… I can't lose her." He looked at the broken woman and gave her a reassuring smile,

"We need to perform surgery on her. The procedure that we are planning on doing, of course with your consent and signature will require us to remove part of Emma's lung. Once we remove the part of the lung that has cancer in it there is a big possibility that your wife will be cancer free. This is really her only chance, before the cancer spreads more we need to take action now."

She just nodded her head and signed the papers that gave the doctors permission to perform the surgery. "Can I see her before you do the surgery?" He just nodded his head and led her into the operation room where the blonde was already attached to machines; she looked so small and weak on the operating table.

She felt hot tears fall down her face as she began to kiss the blonde's forehead. "Emma, it's me Gina. I love you so much dear. I want you to stay strong we will get through this together as a family. I will take care of Henry and your parents should be here any minute. You need to be okay for all of us. We all love you. I love and I need you Emma." She heard Whale clear his throat behind her, "Regina it's time. We need to do the surgery now." The brunette nodded her head as she bent down and kissed the blonde's lukewarm lips.

* * *

As Regina walked back into the waiting room Henry ran into her arms sobbing. Snow and Charming ran into the waiting room as well. Henry held on tight to the brunette as his hot tears made wet spots on her shirt, "Mom what happened to Emma? Where is she?" Regina didn't know how she was supposed to tell her son what was happening but she knew that he deserved to know the truth.

She bent down to her knees as she wiped away some of her own tears and looked into her son's watery eyes and spoke gently, "Henry… today your mom went for a doctor's appointment and she was coming home and she lost control of her car and she ran into a pole. Henry, there is more. I just found out from Doc that it appears that Emma has lung cancer and she is in surgery right now to remove part of her lung." He started to cry more he was scared he just got his family back and he loved both of his mom's so much he didn't want to lose his family, "mom Emma will be okay after the surgery right? She won't die right? I don't want her to die!"

Regina took her son in her arms, "No Henry she won't die. Good always wins. Emma is strong and we just need to be strong for her too. Even the savior needs a savior and we as a family can be here for her."

Snow was crying in her husband's arms as he let his own tears fall down his once strong face. Their baby girl had cancer and was currently fighting for her life. Snow felt like something was dying inside of her. Charming held his wife with all of his strength, "Snow she will make it. We have to stay positive and trust that the doctors are going to take care of her." The school teacher just nodded her head and the whole family sat in the cold plastic chairs and waited.

* * *

Sweat was beading down both doctor's foreheads as they were working on 5 hours of operating on the blonde. They had finally finished removing all of the cancerous part of the lung and were now stitching up the blonde. Doc let out a sigh as the stitches were finally finished. He was about to take off his bloody gloves and wipe the sweat from his brow; when her heart monitor began to beep loudly. Dr. Whale looked at the blonde as he quickly took hold of the defibrillator and placed the paddles to the blonde's chest as fear settled in both of the doctor's faces.

"She's flat lining!"

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews. I will update soon. Let me know what you think so far. Also I am no doctor so I apologize if anything medical is off or not correct I don't really know much and I am pretty dependent on google and WebMD :) Any way thank you for reading and reviewing. y'all are awesome!**


	3. Chapter 3

It was only 3 minutes but it felt like an eternity to Doc and Whale as they were frantically trying to get the blonde's heart beat to beat again. "Damn it Emma, breathe!" Everyone in the operating room was frantic praying that the blonde would respond. Finally when all seemed hopeless they heard the machine beep… beep… beep… in a beautiful rhythm. Doc let out a sigh of relief as he checked her vitals and took off his bloody gloves and threw out orders to the nurses in the room.

"Clean her up and take her to ICU room 282 in the west wing. I will go tell the family the update on Emma." Doc looked over to one of the nurses, "go ahead and place an extra bed in the room; I figure that the mayor will refuse to leave her wife's side and I am too tired to argue with anyone. Prepare the bed with a blanket and pillow."

She nodded her head as she swiftly left the room to do as she was told. He really was not looking forward to talking with the family; to be honest not hearing the blonde's heartbeat scared him.

Doc straightened his white coat and walked out into the waiting room. Snow and Charming immediately jumped out of their seats, Henry had fallen asleep on a row of chairs and Regina was playing with his hair soothingly. He cleared his throat and Chocolate brown eyes met his and he knew that the mayor was preparing herself for the worst.

"The surgery went well. We removed the part of the lung that was cancerous. Emma has a concussion and three broken ribs which should heal with time. We will check on her in 3 months to see if we got all of the cancer out."

Regina could see that he wasn't telling her something but she didn't want to say anything in front of the blonde's parents. Doc continued talking, "Emma will have a rough recovery but I know that you will all help her. She is in ICU room 282 in the west wing. You can go see her but only two at a time."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief at the news they were just glad that Emma was alive. Regina could see the worry in Snow and Charming's faces and she got out of the plastic chair and walked over to them. "Y'all can go see her first. Henry and I will go second besides I need to talk to Doc about a few things."

Snow smiled at the brunette she knew that Regina was trying to be nice to them because it was what Emma wanted her to do. She just hugged the mayor and smiled as she let her own tears fall. She wanted to see for herself her baby girl but a part of her felt afraid.

* * *

Charming and Snow walked into the ICU room and both of them let out half of a sob and gasp as they saw their baby connected to so many wires and machines. She looked so small and weak. Snow walked over to her daughter's bedside and took Emma's hand into her own and spoke so gently,

"Emma, I am so glad that you are alive. You really had us scared. Emma my sweet girl please wake up we all need you to be okay. We love you so much."

Charming could feel hot tears falling down his face. He gently touched her face, "Emma… I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you. I'm supposed to keep you safe and then this happened and I'm just so sorry. Please baby. Please wake up. I love you we all do." He took off his deputy badge and placed it in the blonde's left hand and squeezed gently. "So I will be with you when you wake up."

Snow looked up at her husband and smiled weakly, "We should go it's getting late and I know Regina want's to come see our daughter and Henry will probably be upset if he doesn't get to see her tonight." She leaned over and kissed her daughter on the forehead and whispered, "Find your way back to us."

They walked out of the room and made their way back to the waiting room where Henry had woken up and was nearly bouncing up and down; he was excited that his mom was alive.

* * *

"Can we go see her now mom?!"

Regina just nodded her head as she walked up to Snow, "would it be okay if Henry stayed with you and Charming for the night or at least until Emma has to stay in the hospital… I would just feel better knowing that he is being taken care of and Charming can help Henry get his mind off of all of this." The schoolteacher smiled warmly as she nodded her head in understanding. "Of course that is not a problem at all."

Henry walked into the room and ran over to Emma and sobbed on the pale white blankets that were covering her pale swan white skin. Regina's heart was breaking as she pulled her son into her arms and held him close to her. "Shhhh, Henry she is going to be okay. She is strong and she is an overcomer; we will get through this just like everything else we have gone through. Good always wins right? That's what you've always said."

He just smiled at his mom knowing that she was probably right. He went over to Emma and kissed her cheek, "Mom it's me Henry. I don't know if you can hear me but I want to say that I love you mom. I never told you this but I want you to know that I forgive you for giving me up for adoption." He let out a shaky sob as he continued to talk to his mom,

"I mean if you didn't give me up then I wouldn't have ever had Regina as my mom. Emma I need both moms I need you please don't leave me."

Henry looked over at the door way and saw his grandparents were waiting to take him to their apartment for the night. He kissed both moms and left with them leaving Regina to be with her wife.

* * *

Regina pulled a chair up to the side of the bed and took her wife's still cold hand into her own and began to cry she knew that she had to take it easy considering the state she was in; but so much was happening and she just wanted her wife to be okay. She took a shake breath this was not how she pictured telling her wife the news. She took the blonde's hand and placed in on her still small abdomen and let tears fall down her face.

"Emma, it's not just your parents and Henry that needs you and it's not just me that need you it's… our baby.

* * *

**Sorry for taking a while to update I've been busy with work. Thank you for reading and reviewing my story. Thank you for your support and for encouraging me to continue the story. Remember that this is not a tragic ending story. I'm a sucker for happy endings and Regina deserves to have a happy ending. Any way thank you. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Emma felt like she was in complete darkness and no matter how hard she was trying she just couldn't open her eyes. She could feel everything and she could hear what everyone was saying… wait did Regina just say baby? Holy crap was her wife pregnant? She needed to wake up she didn't want to die. She needed to be there for Regina. What was that? Warmth was surrounding her body and little by little it became easier to breathe as her pain was slowly dimming.

* * *

A white light was radiating in the room as warmth was growing inside of the brunette's body she noticed that the blonde's skin had become warmer and her eyes lids were fluttering as if trying to open. She quickly moved closer to Emma keeping the blonde's hand on her abdomen. If she was right and she usually was… their baby was healing the blonde. This wasn't dark magic this was good magic.

Emma sucked in a deep breath as her eyes flew open and white light engulfed her body everything looked blurry and she was frightened. Regina caught the blonde in her arms, "Emma, oh god Emma. You are okay I have you. I'm right here." Emma clung to her wife as sobs overcame her body she felt so weak yet so strong.

"Gina, I thought I was never going to see you again. Oh god I love you so much." Their lips met in a passionate kiss of want and need. Emma moved her hands and gently caressed the brunette's abdomen as they pulled apart. "Are we going to have a baby?"

Regina felt so happy holding the blonde close to her body. She looked down at her abdomen and placed her hands over her wife's hands and nodded her head as a smile formed on her lips. "Yes, dear we are going to have a little one." Tears fell down the blondes face as she moved her hands protectively on the barely protruding stomach.

She couldn't believe that she was so close to dying. She couldn't imagine Regina raising their baby alone without her. Her lips quivered as those thoughts filtered through her mind. The brunette gently placed her hands on the blonde's face as watery hazel eyes met beautiful chocolate strong eyes.

"Dear, what's wrong? Why are you crying are you in pain?" Worry was etched in the mayor's face as Emma closed her eyes and tried to wipe the tears from her face with shaking hands.

She barely whispered into the cold sterile air, "Gina… I'm sorry. I almost died and I have cancer and I still don't know if I'm going to be okay or not. I don't want to die. I don't want you to have to raise our baby alone." The blonde was shaking uncontrollably as she sobbed. "Our baby deserves both moms and I don't know if I will survive. I'm sorry."

Regina got into the bed with the blonde and wrapped Emma in her arms as she held onto her tight. "Shhhh, dear it's alright. Don't cry it's alright you have nothing to be sorry for. We will get through this together and you will be able to raise our baby with me. Emma dear you had surgery and they removed part of your lung and they believe that you are cancer free. We will know for sure in about 3 months but I'm pretty sure that you are out of the danger zone."

Emma opened her puffy red and watery eyes and looked up at Regina who was gently wiping away the stray tears that had fallen down the blonde's pale skin.

Just as Regina was about to kiss the blonde Doc walked into the room and gasped when he saw that not only was Emma awake but she appeared to not have any difficulty breathing. He walked over to the blonde and brunette and smiled warmly. "Emma, I'm so glad to see you awake. How do you feel? Do you have pain in your chest or your head?"

The blonde shook her head, "no I feel fine I mean I feel sort of hazy like I'm in a weird dream but other than that I feel fine. My head doesn't hurt and my chest feels fine." Doc looked at her like she was crazy. He motioned to her gown that was slightly open, "may I take a look at your stitches.

Emma felt embarrassed she didn't even think about that, would Regina mind that her chest now had a huge scar on it?

Regina could see how apprehensive and even fearful the blonde seemed; she bent down and kissed the blonde's forehead as she whispered in her wife's ear, "you are beautiful with or without the scar. I love you for you not for your body."

Emma nodded as she closed her eyes as Doc inspected her chest, he let out a gasp which caused the blonde to look down,

"it's gone! The stitches are gone."

He couldn't believe it. It was like somehow magic healed the blonde. He looked over at Regina, "did you heal her?" Regina just shook her head and placed her hand on her stomach and smiled at the blonde, "no our baby healed Emma. I don't know how far or deep the healing took place. Doc just nodded his head in slight understanding.

"I'm going to need to run some tests and do a few x-rays. Regina you are going to need to stay behind because you are pregnant and the radiation is dangerous to the baby."

The brunette leaned down and kissed the blonde as one of the nurses wheeled Emma out of the room. She sat down by the ice cold window and placed her hand on her stomach and let one single tear fall down her face as she whispered in the silent room, "thank you baby. Thank you for healing your mommy."

* * *

**I'm sorry that it is a little short but I have more things planned for this story; and I figured this was a good place to stop so I can have a good starting point next chapter. Thank you for your reviews and for following my story. It might take me about a week to update because of the holidays and being busy with work but I promise I will update soon. Thank you again. **


	5. Chapter 5

**One year had gone by and Regina had a baby boy who was now a year old. They decided in naming their son Liam Hunter Mills. Emma was declared cancer free and her lungs were in perfect condition. They both finally felt like they had reached their happy endings. **

* * *

Emma woke up to cramping pains in her abdomen. She hadn't had her period last month and she sighed in relief it was about time for her to start her period. Sometimes when she was stressed it caused her period to become irregular. As she was getting dressed the cramps got worse and she felt sick to her stomach.

Regina walked into their bedroom and gave the blonde a worried look, "dear are you alright? You look pale?" Emma just nodded her head as she rubbed her lower back, "yeah I'm just cramping real bad. I think I'm going to stay home today I don't feel too good."

Regina walked over to her wife and gave the blonde a kiss and held her in a warm embrace. "Well do you want me to stay home with you?" It wasn't like Emma to stay home just because of a few cramps but she didn't want to push her wife. Emma looked up and kissed the brunette and smiled as she got back in bed.

"Gina, I'm fine. I'm just tired and sore." The mayor just nodded as she looked at her wife questionably. "Okay well call me if you need me. I'm going to take Liam over to your parent's house for the day. Henry is at his friend's house for the night so he won't be coming home this afternoon."

It was about 2:00 in the afternoon when Emma got out of bed. The cramps got worse and her whole body ached. What was going on? These were just menstrual cramps right? A jolt of pain went through her body as she let out an anguished scream. She clutched her abdomen as she started to make her way to the bathroom; but before she could even make it there she fell to the ground as her whole body shook from the waves of pain crashing through her whole body.

Her whole world was spinning out of control and she felt so cold. Everything went black.

* * *

Regina had just gotten out of a meeting and ever since she left the house she felt uneasy like something was very wrong. She walked into her office and pulled out her cell phone and quickly dialed Emma's number. With each time that her wife did not answer she grew more worried. It definitely was not like Emma to not answer the phone. She quickly got her purse and got in her car. She needed to go home. Something was wrong.

As soon as the brunette walked in her yard she could hear screams coming from inside her house and her blood went cold. Those screams belonged to Emma. She quickly called the hospital and demanded an ambulance. It was a good thing that they only lived 5 minutes away from the hospital.

She ran into the house and began to yell, "Emma! Emma, where are you?" She followed the sound of her wife's screaming and sobs. She ran into their bedroom at the sight of the blonde on the floor in a fetal position crying out in pain. "Oh god Emma, dear it's Gina you are going to be okay. I'm going to pick you up and we are going to go down the stairs and then you are going to the hospital."

Emma screamed in pain as Regina picked her up and wrapped her arms around her wife's neck. "Shhhh dear, I've got you and I'm not going to let go."

* * *

By the time they got down the stairs the paramedics were already taking Emma into the ambulance. Doc was waiting for them to arrive he knew it had to be urgent and he just prayed that everything would be okay.

One of his nurses gave him the symptoms that the blonde was experiencing. "Okay here's what I want you to do. Don't give her any medications for pain. Prep her for an ultrasound."

Doc was checking the blonde's vitals as one of his nurses turned on the ultrasound and was placing pressure on Emma's flat stomach. She held on tightly to Regina's hands as tears fell down her face. Doc immediately knew what was happening but he didn't say anything. It was too late for surgery. They would just have to wait. "Okay Emma we are going to move you to a different room.

I'm afraid I can't give you any pain meds… we still don't know for sure what's happening." He knew he was lying but he knew that it was already too late and it would only put Emma's life in danger if she knew the truth.

Three long hours passed and Emma was exhausted as her whole body ached. Regina never left the blonde's side. "Gina, please make it stop! What's happening to me?" The brunette placed kissed on the blonde's forehead as the blonde let out an even louder scream as the blonde's body bore down as if her body was trying to push something out.

Doc immediately ran into the room and lifted the blonde's gown only to find a lot of blood; but what broke his heart was the tiny proof of a baby. The baby was so small you could hold it with two fingers.

Emma let her head fall against the pillows; she felt relief but also a painful void inside of her. Regina looked over to where Doc was and saw that the man had tears falling down his face. "Doc, what is it?" Doc didn't know what to say or how to say it. "I'm sorry…" Regina got up and went over to where Doc was and gasped when she saw the tiny baby in his hands among all of the blood.

Emma looked at Regina and then at Doc; she had tears falling down her face. Doc looked at Emma with sympathy and sadness, "I'm sorry Emma. You had a miscarriage. The baby can't be more than 1 month old."

The blonde felt her whole world shatter. No it couldn't be possible! She didn't even know she was pregnant how could this happen? She didn't want to believe him; but everything started to make sense. She just shook her head as she looked at her wife who had tears running down her face. Emma clutched her stomach, "no, no, no, no, No! You're lying!"

Regina walked over to her wife and wrapped the blonde in her arms as Emma fought in her arms. "I'm sorry. It's my fault!" Regina just rocked the blonde in her arms as her sobs turned into anguished screams, "my baby! Gina, please tell me he's lying." The brunette's heart was breaking. How was she supposed to tell her wife? "Emma… I'm sorry."

* * *

**Okay first off let me apologize by saying sorry for fast forwarding all of Regina's birth; I just really didn't feel the need to go into all of that. Also I know what some of y'all are thinking. Like why did I cause Emma and Regina to go through something so tragic? Well you see the title is clearly says fight for our happy ending. They are going to go through some very tough things but they will eventually have their happy ending. It's just not right now. I promise there will be a happy ending just please bear with me. Thank you for reading, and for the awesome reviews. **


	6. Chapter 6

Two months went by and Regina was quite surprised that her wife had gone back to her normal routine. She even started to smile more in fact she was spending more time with both Liam and Henry; but something seemed off about her wife and she couldn't put her finger on it. Henry walked into the kitchen and hugged the brunette and then looked up at her, "ma do you think mom is acting weird? I mean she just lost a baby not that long ago…"

Regina smoothed his messy morning hair and bent her knee's so she could be eye level with him. "Henry, I've noticed something off about her too. I'll talk to her about it tonight. Now go wash up and get dressed I'm going to take you and Liam to the park today." He smiled brightly as he ran up the stairs he loved going to the park with his baby brother. Regina went into Liam's nursery and smiled at her baby boy.

Liam was standing up in his crib clapping his hands and repeating words he knew, "ma-ma, ree-ree, amah, pap, Anny, red, ulfy, ma-ma!" She went over and picked him up and kissed him all over as she finished changing his diaper on the changing table. "Do you want to go to the park with mama and Henry?" He giggled as he clapped his hands, "ma-ma, ree-ree!"

The park was beautiful and Henry was having fun going down the slide with Liam in his arms. They were the only ones there and all that Regina could hear were the joyful giggles and laughing from both of her boys. The thought of what having another child flooded her thoughts as an ache reminded her heart that it was still there.

I wonder if Emma still has an ache in her heart. Was her wife just acting the part of a happy wife and mom so that no one would see how she really felt? She didn't notice her phone ringing until she felt a tear roll down her cheek.

* * *

Emma felt so lost inside she felt defeated and heartbroken like her whole existence was a lie. She felt bad that she was lying to her family but she had to. Would her family still want her even though her body did such a horrible thing and rejected her own child? Tears rolled down her cheeks as she pulled out her phone and evened out her voice,

"hey Gina, I'm going for a run tonight before I come home tonight… yeah I'm alright I just need to clear my mind. I'll call you when I'm on my way home. I'll probably just run there."

She could hear the worry in her wife's voice and she hated that everyone was so worried about her. She just wanted her life to go back to normal. Was her wife catching on to her walls that she was building to keep everyone out?

It was finally 5 o'clock and Emma had finally finished all of her paperwork and locked up the police station. She felt exhausted physically and mentally and she hadn't even started to run yet; it was no secret that she still wasn't getting much sleep. Her whole family worried about her and she probably wasn't helping their worry go away.

An hour passed as the blonde found she was alone in the dark cold forest; it was her usual running route and she found that if she went deep enough she could scream as loud as she wanted to without anyone hearing her. Her watery eyes scanned the trees until she found the one she was looking for.

The tree was hollow on the inside and she had hidden some blades in the tree for occasional nights such as tonight when she desperately needed a release. She had a dirty little secret that not even her wife knew about. Since she learned how to do magic and how to heal herself the self-harm got worse because just as soon as she would harm herself she was able to heal the wounds so that no one would know.

Her hands were shaking as she pulled the blade across her arms over and over again as a loud voice yelled in her head, "you're such a failure! You're a disappointment to yourself and your family. You're the savior but you killed your baby. How can Regina even look at you? How can she still love you?"

She didn't even know she was sobbing until she could no longer hear the angry words in her head. It was all a routine as she stuffed the blades back into the tree and healed her arms. Her body leaned up against a tree as she took small shallow breaths; she could feel her phone vibrating in her still shaking hands but she couldn't find it in her to worry her wife any more.

* * *

Regina was beyond worried when her wife didn't answer her calls. It was already 8 o'clock and usually the blonde was home by 7 and she would have called if she was running late. She noticed that her wife sounded off when Emma called her earlier; she sounded as if she was somewhere distant in her thoughts.

Thankfully the boys were over Snow and Charming's house for the night. She put on her jacket and got in her car and drove to Dr. Hopper's office she needed his help.

She practically ran into his office as he opened the door and blurted everything out, "I can't find Emma! She was supposed to be home about an hour ago and she hasn't answered any of my calls! She always calls me back… I'm so worried about her. I thought she was getting better."

Archie helped Regina sit down as she began to break down and cry. He knew that the miscarriage had a huge impact on both the brunette and the blonde. "Regina, how has Emma been acting around you and the boys lately?" She looked as if she had a revelation as fear washed over her features, "She isn't okay! It was all an act; she has been putting up her walls to keep all of us out… but why? Why can't she trust me?"

Archie began to feel worry and dread coming over him.

* * *

For a few weeks he had a few townspeople express to him that they would see the blonde running towards the forest and that they wouldn't see her come out until late in the night. He often wondered what was going through the blonde's head. He was chased out of his thoughts when his phone began to ring breaking the silence of the room. He quickly got up and answered the phone.

Red was speaking in gasping breaths as if she was running, "Archie, I was walking home from the diner when I picked up a smell… it was blood… its Emma's blood!" His face paled as he looked over at Regina with fear evident in his voice,

"Red, where are you?"

* * *

He hung the phone up and quickly put on his coat and took Regina's hand, "come on we need to get to the forest. We're meeting red up there." The mayor was beyond confused and scared as she looked deep into his eyes, "What's going on! We need to find Emma." His heart broke not knowing what they were going to find.

"Regina, Red picked up the smell of Emma's blood coming from the forest."

* * *

Before he could say anything else she was running towards the forest as tears fell down her face. She felt like her heart was about to explode when she saw her wife's name light up her phone but what she heard shook her whole world.

"Gina, I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry I ruined everything and I'm a disappointment. I tried my best but it's not enough. Tell Henry and Liam that I love them and my parents tell them it wasn't their fault. Gina, I love you and I always will but I'm just not good enough for you. I'm sorry. I just can't live anymore… I can't live with the idea that my body killed our baby. I'm sorry."

The phone clicked off.

* * *

**Thank you for being so patient with me and for the update. I know I left you on a cliffhanger :) I will try to update as soon as possible. Thank you for reading my story and for the updates. Let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

Regina was crying as she dialed the blonde's number multiple times. Ruby ran over to her and took hold of the mayor's hand, "come on I smell Emma. She is still alive. We need to hurry!" She ran with Ruby and Archie and with each breath that she took she feared that she was going to be too late. She felt like an idiot all the signs of depression were there; yet she had made herself believe that the blonde was moving on.

Her heart stopped in her chest as she saw the blonde's still body crumpled on the ground right by the town line. "Emma! Emma, please wake up!" She was yelling and shaking the blonde's body as sobs wracked through her body. Ruby carefully placed her fingers on the blonde's pulse points and sighed in relief. Red took hold of Regina firmly,

"Regina, listen to me." Regina's bloodshot eyes met Ruby's scared but hopeful eyes. "She is alive but barely. We need to get her to the hospital. Do you think you can use magic to get us there?"

All Regina could process were the words, Emma, alive, hospital, magic. She nodded her head in understanding. She didn't have much magic left and it certainly wasn't enough to heal the blonde. She closed her eyes as purple smoke wrapped around them. When she opened her eyes they were in the midst of the chaotic Emergency room.

Archie had gone to get Dr. Whale who was throwing out orders as they took the blonde out of Regina's arms. Ruby had to hold down Regina as she fought to follow Dr. Whale as he took the blonde to the intensive care unit.

One of the nurses walked over to Regina as he inserted a syringe into her arm which had a sedative in it; almost immediately she fell into his arms as he placed the distraught mayor in a vacant hospital bed. The nurse walked over to Archie who looked a bit in shock at everything that had happened within that hour.

" was going into shock so we had to sedate her. She should wake up in 2-3 hours as we didn't give her too much." Archie just nodded his head; just as he was about to ask about the blonde Dr. Whale came out to the waiting room.

Dr. Whale cleared his throat and wrung his hands nervously.

"Emma is in the ICU it seems that she overdosed on numerous medications. We were able to pump most of it out of her system but she is still not waking up. I think it would be best that once Emma wakes up that she be admitted into the behavioral part of the hospital. Archie, I'm sure you are familiar with that part of the hospital. We will place her on the nice floor where the patients aren't so out of it and the rooms actually look like a hotel room."

Archie nodded his head agreeing with the doctor. He knew that Emma needed to get help and deal with her emotions in a safe way. He looked over towards the mayor who was still in a deep sleep. "What about Regina?" Dr. Whale sighed, "Regina will be fine physically but she may need someone to talk to as well. I'm sure you can provide her some of your time."

Dr. Hopper just nodded his head in appreciation and understanding. He looked over and found Ruby with her phone up to her ear and even though he was all the way across the room he could hear Snow's frantic voice on the other line.

* * *

Ruby tried to stay calm as she told her best friend that the blonde had attempted suicide and was now in the ICU unconscious and that the mayor was in so much shock that the nurses had to pretty much knock her out.

Her heart broke as she heard the worry and panic in reverberating in Snow's voice. "Snow, Dr. Whale just informed us that he thinks that she will be okay once she wakes up. However we don't know when she will wake up. No they aren't letting any of us see her… Yes, I can go over and watch the kids that way you and Charming can come to the hospital… okay bye."

She placed her phone in her back pocket of her jeans as she nodded at Archie and gave him a half smile, "call me if anything changes. You are staying here right?" Archie gave a sympathetic smile back to the brunette with the red jacket, "Yes, I will call you and yes I will stay here for the night or as long as they need me to." Red left the hospital hoping that the blonde would pull through.

* * *

Two hours passed and Regina could feel her eyes start to flutter open. She felt mentally exhausted and the light in the room was giving her a major headache. Where was she? What was that god forsaken beeping noise and who was holding her hand? Finally it hit her like a ton of bricks as she remembered the image of the blonde laying lifeless on the ground.

Her body bolted up as she began to cry out the blonde's name. "Emma! Emma!"

Snow instantly wrapped her arms around Regina not caring that the woman was once her worst enemy. She couldn't possibly fathom what emotions the brunette was feeling. 2 months ago Regina and Emma had a miscarriage and then a few hours ago the mayor had found the blonde barely alive after an attempted suicide.

Snow gently wiped the tears from Regina's face as her own tears fell down her face, "shhhh Regina. It's okay. Emma is alive. You need to calm down or else they are going to put you under again. Do you want them to sedate you again?"

Regina just shook her head as she managed to calm her breathing down. Her hands were shaking as she wiped the remaining tears that had fallen down her flushed cheeks. She felt like she was in a nightmare and she just wanted to wake up. "Where's Emma? I need to see her." Snow took a deep breath and held the mayor's hand in a tight grasp.

"Emma is in ICU and she is doing much better and her body is fighting to stay alive. We have been told that once she wakes up they will move her to the behavioral part of the hospital where Dr. Hopper will take care of her. We aren't allowed to go see her yet. All we can do is sit and wait and hope."

Regina was trying to process everything. The only thing that mattered was that Emma was alive. She nodded her head as she pushed herself out of the bed ignoring the dizziness she felt in her head. Snow looked at her confused and genuinely asked, "Regina. What are you doing? You need to rest."

Regina shook her head as she wrapped one of the hideous green robes around her cold body. Her voice became confident and un-wavered by the circumstances ahead of her, "no I need to find her. She doesn't need to be alone. I am going to find my wife if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

**Okay so I apologize if any of the medical things are off I am not a doctor but I did my best, feel free to correct me on anything that you see I need to correct. Also some of you have told me that Emma seems OOC well you would be OOC too if you had just had something traumatic happen to you too. I think that we are seeing Emma at a very vulnerable state but not only are we seeing Emma breaking but we are also seeing Regina try to keep it together and be the strong one for her family. **

**I apologize if any of you don't like how I am writing Emma's character and I respect everyone's opinion and take the reviews given to me into consideration when I update my stories; although I can't please everyone. Thank you for your reviews and for following my story. Thank you I will try to update soon. **


	8. Chapter 8

Emma felt like she was run over by a truck as she tried to open her eyes. Everything was black and she felt sore yet her body felt like lead. What happened? The last thing she remembered was she went running. She could feel her eyes start to flutter open and it felt like the hardest thing to do.

Her head felt fuzzy as her hazel green eyes tried to focus on something. She could hear someone talking to her but she just couldn't concentrate enough to know who or where she was.

Regina felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her chest as she looked into those green hazel eyes. She knew just by looking at the blonde that Emma had no idea where she was or what had happened. Her voice remained gentle even though she was excited yet upset at the blonde for pulling that kind of a move. "Emma, it's me Gina. You're in the hospital."

The blonde turned her head to the right as her vision cleared as she saw warm chocolate brown eyes looking at her. Tears fell down her face as her lips trembled, "Gina? What happened?" Regina wiped the blonde's tears away as her own breathing became shaky.

The brunette took a deep yet trembling breath, "Emma, you tried to commit suicide. Ruby, Archie, and I found you unconscious by the town line. I teleported us to the hospital and you are in the ICU."

Tears fell down the blondes face as memories flooded her mind. She turned away from Regina as she turned on her side and positioned her body in a fetal position as she shook and sobbed.

She remembered finding out she had cancer and she remembered the miscarriage and the emptiness she felt inside; and the last memory she had was the moment that she just wanted to die. She felt shame like no other and failure like she had never felt it before like it was drowning her. Her walls came crashing down as she struggled to breathe.

Regina got into the bed with Emma and held onto the blonde tightly as if to save her.

The machines were going off like crazy as a flood of nurses and Dr. Whale rushed into the room.

Regina was breaking as she saw her wife break down. Never has she ever seen her wife break down and never had she seen so many of the blonde's walls fall down all at once. Everything happened in a blur as doctors were trying to peel her off of the blonde. She didn't want to let go. She yelled as she sobbed into the blondes golden curls.

"No, I will not leave her. I love her! I will never leave her. No matter what; do you hear me Emma? I will never leave you…"

* * *

It was like everything was under a frozen spell and the only sound that the blonde could hear were her wife's sobs and words. She stopped shaking as she was trying to manage her breathing. She turned around and her bloodshot red eyes met sad broken chocolate brown eyes in a beautiful understanding.

It was like she had no voice and no fight left inside of her as she breathed out the words she had been aching to say, "I'm sorry. I didn't want to leave you but I didn't feel good enough for you. I…"

Regina stopped the blonde before she could finish the sentence not even noticing that the whole medical staffs were in the room watching in shock at what was occurring.

Just minutes ago the blonde was going into shock and at that moment was breathing normally and talking coherently. Regina closed the distance between them as their lips met in a beautiful rush of emotions. Both women sobbed as they held each other and kissed passionately.

* * *

Whale looked over at his team and motioned them to leave as he also walked out of the room; deciding that the two women needed some time to worth through some things. The sound of the door clicking shut brought the women back to reality as they both caught their breaths.

* * *

Regina caressed the blonde's face as she held her wife's gaze her voice became strong yet loving as she spoke to her wife.

"Listen to me Emma Mills. I never want to hear you say that you are a disappointment to me or to our family because that is not true. You are not a disappointment and I know you feel guilty because of the miscarriage but you shouldn't. Yes it happened but you were not in control so what happened was not your fault."

She took a deep breath as tears fell down her flushed cheeks. "That baby was ours and I lost that baby too and as much as it hurt me losing that baby it hurt me more knowing that you felt like it was your fault. Emma, dear I need you to understand something. I will never leave you and I will never stop loving you. No matter what life throws at our marriage and our family; I will always be here for you. Please don't shut me out anymore. Please let me in behind your walls, you don't have to be so strong all of the time. Let me fight with you and fight for you."

A flood of tears fell down Emma's face as she wrapped her arms around the brunette as they cried in each other's arms, neither of them wanting to let go of each other. Emma didn't know how she ended up with such a wonderful wife.

How could her wife love her still after everything she had done? The brunette began to kiss her and with every sweet gentle kiss Emma could feel the heaviness in her heart lighten and the guilt that was once drowning her was slowly starting to weaken its hold on her heart and for the first time in months she felt alive and like she could breathe again.

Emma sucked in a deep breath of air as cold air rushed into her lungs. She could feel her wife let go as she saw the concern written in Regina's features. The blonde wiped away her tears as she felt a new strength come back to her body and soul.

"Regina, I love you so much and I'm sorry for putting you through so much. I don't want to fight through this alone anymore. I need you and even though I don't deserve you I'm so glad that I have you in my life. I didn't feel like I had anything else to fight for… but I was wrong. I have so much to fight for."

For the first time in days she could feel herself smile again as a small sparkle found its home in her eyes. "I have a family to fight for. I have you to fight for. We are going to fight for our happy ending… Regina, no matter what I will not leave you. I love you because you are my happy ending."

* * *

**Sorry for taking a while to update. I got busy with work and also the New Years. Which by the way hope everyone had a safe and fun New Years eve and day. :) I hope y'all liked this chapter. Both women are on their way to getting better and now they are going to work together to heal and get past these things that have tried to pull them apart. Thank you for reading and for the reviews and also for following the story. Thank you.**


	9. Chapter 9

Regina woke up and let out an uncomfortable sigh as she looked at the plastic chair she had fallen asleep on. It all came back to her they had moved the blonde to the behavioral section of the hospital and they had told her she was not allowed to be with her wife for the first day.

She wasn't happy at all about not getting to be with her wife but it gave her time to go home and take a shower and see her baby boy. It felt like forever that she had held him. She pulled out her phone and dialed Snow's number.

The brunette could already hear the worry etched into the school teacher's voice and for the first time she could understand that overprotectiveness they both had shared for the blonde. "Snow, she is awake and stable. They moved her over to the behavioral section and now she is being evaluated. We cannot visit her until tomorrow but I'm going to come home. I'll talk to you more later, bye."

* * *

Snow felt so happy and sad all at once if her daughter had just opened up sooner than she wouldn't have to be in the hospital talking to a shrink. I mean Archie was great but shouldn't Emma be talking to her family and those close to her instead? Liam started to cry and she instantly picked him up but he pushed her away and started to cry, "Mama!

Just then Regina walked through the door and kicked her shoes off and her ears picked up the sound of her baby crying.

Regina reached the nursery and tried to pick up Liam but he shook his head and was pretty much throwing a tantrum. "What's wrong Liam Mama's here. It's alright I'm here." She was trying to comfort her son but his cries got louder and no one could figure out why; until finally he screamed out a word that no one had ever heard him say before, "Mommy!"

Regina gasped as she was starting to understand what was happening. She carried her son to their bedroom and immediately Liam stopped crying as he saw a picture of the blonde and pointed, "Mommy."

Snow sighed as she got up and found her daughter's baby blanket still under her pillow and handed it to Liam who had taken it and rested his head in the crook of Regina's neck and began to fall asleep. "He misses Emma do you think they will allow him to see her at the hospital?"

Regina got on the bed with Liam still on her chest and placed a sweet kiss on his still red face. He certainly had both of his mother's stubbornness and anger and although it was cute now it was not going to be fun dealing with as he gets older. "They will let us all go see Emma tomorrow so we can all go together. Besides I don't think I can go through this alone." She turned her face so that Snow wouldn't see the tears fall down her face.

She instantly felt a warm hand grab her own and she turned to find tears falling down the school teacher's face but instead of grief she saw an inward strength.

"Regina, she will be okay and you or Emma will not be alone through this. You have us and we love you and Emma both. I already put the past behind me and I know that you are not the Evil Queen. You are just Regina. What do you see when you look at me?"

Tears fell down the brunette's face and she didn't care that she wasn't acting like her normal self. A lot of shit had happened all at once and ruined her happiness and there was absolutely no one to blame except for fate itself. Her features were softened as she closed her eyes and let the memories resurface of when she first met Snow. Images flooded her mind as she took a shaky breath,

"I see a hopeful little girl who just wanted a mom to love and raise her; but that little girl didn't want to trap someone into becoming her mother if the woman was in love with someone else… so she did the only thing she knew to do. I blamed the little girl for many years because who I thought was my true love was killed in front of me for her selfness actions and in turn I became selfish and revengeful; but what I should be doing is telling her thank you."

Regina opened her eyes and looked at Snow who had new waves of tears and emotion falling over her features. "Snow if you had not told my mom and I had not gotten mad and thrown the curse then I would never had met Henry and I would have never met Emma my true love. I should be mad but I'm not because in a way you gave me a happy ending. Thank you."

A smile formed on the brunettes lips, "I now see a strong woman and mother and grandmother. You are so selfless and mind you no one is perfect and without blemish; I know that your mother would be proud of you. I'm sorry that I never could be a mother to you. It seems that fate had a way of working because in this world you are now my mother."

And with that both women laughed careful not to wake the sleeping little boy. Tomorrow they were going to fight for their happy endings and with the past behind them they could move on to their futures.

* * *

**Sorry it took me a while to update and I apologize for it being sort of short. It has been hectic at work and trying to update all of my stories. Thank you for waiting so long. I hope that y'all like the chapter thank you for the reviews. **


End file.
